


I can't forgive you for this.

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Psychological Trauma, Stalking, Team as Family, protective erza scarlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: She found where he lives and Gray hasn’t slept since. He gets three locks and closes his curtains. The waterproof door stops on both his back door and front door. Gray dreads going to the guild he knows she’ll be there.She’s hanging off of him again. Natsu has started noticing how tense Gray gets. He tries to get her to stop. Gray knows Natsu is going to end up snapping at her. He’s just waiting for it.I can’t forgive her.Gray closes his eyes again. I don’t want to think.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	I can't forgive you for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so shits gonna be moderated. Also I suggest seeking actual help & assistance if you know anyone that acts like Juvia does. Mainly because it's horrible, violating and concerning. Please note that no I do not hate Juvia. Please also note that I don't care if you think I do or whatever your opinion is on it.   
> Also note that if I ever have to explain why the fuck stalking, harrasing and violating a person in that way is a bad thing than leave. I'm tired of you all not grasping a simple concept just because Juvia is a woman. 
> 
> That being said here's the nicer & fancier version of what I just said:   
> Again: This is a vent fic. It's emotional. Don't like don't open the damn story. And if you don't like it, please don't tell me about it in the comments. Not only is that absolutely horrible it's not constructive. And nor is an emotional story the place for any sort of constructive criticism outside of: the representation of mental illnesses, if there is a toxic trope or miss representation of something within the story. I'm only saying this because I have had problems with people acting as if commenting un-constructive opinions and or demands on my work before repeatedly. I am asking that you do not do this. 
> 
> This note is getting long but comments are moderated to void toxic people from spreading more of their hate around. Again, if you know anyone that acts like Juvia does than please get help. This isn't something ' cute ' or ' adorable '. It's stalking & abuse.

Gray knows she's not okay. It's the way she shoves him on a pedestal and it's the way she constantly screams his name with a shrill voice. Gray isn't stupid. He knows what a reaction to trauma looks like. So he tries. He tries to be nice and to let her down easy. It's not good when someone slams reality into your skull. 

Gray tries and he fails. Juvia doesn't take no for an answer. It's been months, with constant touches he doesn't want. Gray can feel Natsu watching him. He doesn't need to look to see concern in his eyes. Juvia doesn’t leave him alone and Gray knows his team has noticed. He tries to deal with it. Telling her  _ no no no  _ until it’s the only thing that comes out of his mouth around her. He can see the spider web cracks in her facade and he would feel bad. If she doesn't use him to keep up her front. If she took no for an answer. If she would stop touching him and stop yelling  _ Gray-sama.  _

He doesn't like her calling Lucy his love rival either. He hates her treating his team like that and Gray knows Natsu is fed up with it. Lucy is his best friend, someone the dragon slayer has no doubt confided in. 

It starts on a calm day, the rage Natsu has been holding back snaps and roars. Juvia once again declares Lucy her love rival and Natsu slams a hand on the table. Everyone jumps besides Gray, he’s seen it coming. “ Would you stop treating Lucy like that?! “ he scowls at her while she jumps in her place. “ Juvia doesn’t understand. “ she does genuinely look confused. Natsu tells her, ending his rant with a hard hit to the table, rattling the drinks on it. Juvia is still, not moving and almost like a doll. 

Gray closes his eyes. 

“ Gray-sama? Is this true? “ she asks, voice small. Gray doesn’t answer for a moment, trying to find a nice way to say it. He ends up saying what he thinks. “ Yes, “ Gray looks right at her while he says it, “ I don’t appreciate you treating my teammate like that either. “  _ I also don’t appreciate you hanging off of me and ignoring me when I say no.  _

“ While you're at it, knock off what you do to Gray too. '' Natsu says and he feels his heart stop. “ It’s not cool Juvia. I can't even tell you how many times he’s said no to you. “ He remembers the number.  _ 900\. 900 times.  _ Gray looks up, not realizing he said it outloud. Juvia stares at him, her eyes are wide but Gray remembers how many times he tried to get her to stop and he doesn’t care. “ Gray-sama? “ she questions, pleading for a hint of kindness Gray  _ doesn’t fucking have in him.  _

He knows she wants him to deny all of it. To stick up for her and protect her from them. Gray doesn't. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a month. There’s been no Juvia around to hang off of him. No one to make him uncomfortable and follow him out to his parent’s graves. No one to manipulate him and stalk him. Gray didn’t realize how many times he checked behind him and how many times he covered his windows and even his door peephole. His team helps him, silently reminding him they have his back. Slowly Gray stops checking behind him so much, slowly he stops being defensive with his team. He didn’t realize how much he pulled away from them in an effort to protect himself. 

Slowly he’s back to having hang outs and sleepovers with his teammates. Gray gets up with Natsu and they spar together. He cuts cake for the team and makes Lucy coffee in the mornings. They grab meals together and now it’s weird to not be with them. The first time Gray tries to sleep at his place, by himself, he hates it. Gray doesn’t like sleeping alone. Natsu drags Gray to his house. At some point Gray moved in with him, that apartment no longer in his name. Happy gleefully adds Gray’s name to the sign out front. He learns it was Happy’s idea in the first place. He also learns Natsu’s mail is sent to the guild. He starts stopping by in the morning to grab it. 

He’s happy here, safe at that house outside of city limits. 

One day Juvia is in the guild, she’s clearly trying not to run into anyone judging by how early it is. Gray ignores her presence and gets the mail from Mira. The girl doesn’t say anything to him and Gray is thankful for that. 

Slowly Juvia starts showing up at the guild more. Gray overhears she joined Team ShadowGear with Levy, Gajeel, Droy and Jet. He’s happy for her. Gray laughs and smiles at Lucy who’s retelling the story of how she met Virgo. Natsu is adding in his own commentary and jokes making the whole table laugh. Happy sits comfortably in front of Natsu laughing along with everyone. At the end of the day they go to leave and the guild has a group. Gray carries Charle who fell asleep at the guild in her human form. Wendy, despite how much she wanted to carry her friend and not wake her up was too small for it. Gray offered with a small smile after steadying Wendy when she nearly fell over. 

Gray was aware of someone’s eyes on him. “ Gray? “ Juvia tentatively calls from behind him. They all stop and go silent. Eye’s going to Gray to see what to do. “ I’m sorry. “ she says, voice shaking. “ Juvia is also sorry Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, “ she adds. Gray can’t stop himself from blinking away tears.  _ I can’t forgive her.  _ He thinks,  _ Not now.  _

__

____________________________________________________________________________

Gray wakes up at his home, safely tucked into the mass cuddle pile they made in the bed. Closing his eyes Gray tries to remember how he got here. 

_ “ Gray-sama? “ she questions, pleading for a hint of kindness Gray doesn’t fucking have in him.  _

_ She found where he lives and Gray hasn’t slept since. He gets three locks and closes his curtains. The waterproof door stops on both his back door and front door. Gray dreads going to the guild he knows she’ll be there.  _

_ She’s hanging off of him again. Natsu has started noticing how tense Gray gets. He tries to get her to stop. Gray knows Natsu is going to end up snapping at her. He’s just waiting for it.  _

_ I can’t forgive her.  _

Gray closes his eyes again.  _ I don’t want to think.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's two metas on it, just in case you wanted to read about it and or make your own opinion: 
> 
> [One](https://illiterate-sasquatch.tumblr.com/post/625740105644195840/hey-yall-so-gria-right-like-fucking-hell-just)
> 
> [Two](https://jinx13gxa.tumblr.com/post/625591782299893760/heres-1554-words-on-why-grayjuvia-is-toxic-for)
> 
> Let me know if the links don't work!


End file.
